The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 18
Josh's P.O.V Valley Outside Dark Circle Base, Appalachian Mountains, USA After I took out Caleb, I felt a surge of relief. Just then, hundreds of mortals came to the DC base, surrounding us. I did something that I had never done before. I closed my eyes and felt the energy of the universe right on my hands. Oh, did I forget to tell you that Chaos is really my great grandmother? This is the reason why I put myself in a self-induced coma earlier. I had to calm my soul and power so I would not be overwhelmed by the sheer power. This is one power that takes many years in order to focus on. I formed my hands into a circle, and Sarah removed the mist from their eyes. Then, I imagined that the energy from outer space be directed into here. Then, I cast the orb to the skies and imagined that there is an ultimate lightning storm. I could sense that with each strike, the lightning storm is about 2-3 Teravolts each with 800 GigaAmperes, suggesting that this type of lightning bolt have only a little resistance. I closed my eyes and felt everything around me. Sarah's P.O.V I watched as Josh concentrated his lightning onto one of the mortals. When the lightning hit him, he instantly got incinerated into dust. I could tell that the lightning is about hundreds of times stronger than the original lightning bolt. I watched the sky as more bright lightning came from the sky. I saw mortals scurrying for their lives. I guess that is what will happen when they mess with us. Then, I saw one mortal trying to bolt for the exit, and the lightning blasts him and he got turned into dust again. He had to be careful though not to hit any of the DC and COL members though, since the DC told us that they already knew who killed Nyx's priestess, these money-hungry mortals. Josh's P.O.V I felt the immense amount of energy running through my veins. Sure Zeus and/or Ouranus weren't in my godly relatives list, but being the great grandson of Chaos and all, you can manipulate the energy and such. After a good 5 minutes of releasing the immense amount of energy towards the sky, I closed my eyes again and retrieved the orb back. Just then, I felt the orb back in my hands. I opened my hands and the orb disappeared into my veins. I can feel the power rushing through me. I looked around, and Alex flew towards me. "What was that?" He asked me. "There's a lightning storm, that's all." I told him. "No, that is more than a lightning storm, I have never seen such a thing." Alex objected. Hmm... "Alex, if you will excuse me..." I pushed Alex gently aside and stood in the middle of the Appalachian mountain. There, I stood in the summit of the mountain as I closed my eyes and felt the energy of the universe. I drew power from the distant galaxies and stars, and I decided to cast another super-powerful storm. My eyes turned black, the color of the empty space, and so do my hairs. Right before this matter should be closed I decided to avenge my fallen mates. Sarah's P.O.V I watched as Josh's hair and eyes turned black, the color of the empty space. His body was surrounded with dark energy of the universe. This is not good. This is a sign of doom. I have seen it before right in the demigod vs demititan war. I saw the skies began to thicken as the skies started to darken. After a few minutes, the sky is almost as dark as it is when it's night time. Then, I saw flickers of lightning bolt raining down on the appalachians mountain. He is using too much energy and he might be overwhelmed by his own power by now. Lightning hit Layla, and her body split into two. I can't imagine that this is happening again. The other Dark Circle members. Josh had gone insane I could tell. Then, the lightning hit just 50 meters beside me. I heard a thundering noise that even when I covered my ears, my ears are ringing due to the immense sound. I saw the eye of the storm. It's crackling with pure energy. It looks like Josh's mind is only on avenging his fellow members, and I need to stop him before he hurts his friends. I took a step forward, and he glared at a girl with black eyes and black hair. It's Adeline, the one who killed Beatrix and Macky. The lightning hit Adeline but fortunately for her, she had already created a dark energy shield to shield her but it isn't powerful enough. The lightning hit her and she flew a good 80 meters backward with her ribs broken. Nox seemed wanting to help Josh, but I held her back. "No Nox! You can't approach him! He's way too powerful for now!" I warned her. "I know!" She told me. "That is precisely why I am doing this! I don't want Josh to destroy the whole Dark Circle because of just a little misunderstanding!" Josh seemed to hear her. "No Nox! This is more than a misunderstanding! Adeline here had killed Beatrix and Macky! And worst of all, Caleb had killed my friend! I am not going to sit here and do nothing! I want revenge, and I will start by killing each and every one in the Dark Circle!" Then the storm intensified. Lightning crackled across the sky as Josh started to produce some kind of ball. I've seen this ball before. This is what he does to make the storm more intense. When I was not watching, Nox just ran off to Josh, unaware of the consequences. A massive bolt of lightning shot from the sky and into the middle of the appalachians. That lightning bolt is more than enough to shred Mount Everest alone. I could see the mountain split up into two. Adeline was lying on the ground unconscious, Layla's body was split into two. Chelan Nylund was burned to a crisp and Arial Kaylo was nearly killed by only missing the thunderbolt 5 meters away. I watched as Nox approached Josh, Josh is surrounded with even greater amount of dark energy now. At this point, I can tell that Josh had lost his sanity. He didn't care about peace anymore, he just want to get even. Just then, Nox got him, and Josh returned to normal. The storm subsided and the mountain was left like that. I got to admit that this is the worst storm that I had ever seen. I didn't know what had happened, but Nox seemed to be able to calm him down with just a touch Josh's P.O.V I looked at Nox full of remorse. "Josh? Why do you have to do that?" Nox asked. Then I looked at my surroundings, thank god that none of my members had been injured, but the Dark Circle members are somewhat severely injured or dead by now. My heart filled with remorse. I just can't believe what I had done. I can't believe that I had done more damage than they did. I made sure that no one is watching me, and when Nox was shielding me from their view, I began to cry. Nox held my head. "Josh, it's okay... It's like the demigod vs demititan war, remember?" I nodded, and sobbed into her shirt. I began to felt like a total fool. How could I do this? Then, I can sense that some of the DC members are actually alive. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I go around them and started healing them and told them sorry about unleashing the intense storm. I saw Adeline's listless body. I healed her and she sat up with a cough. "Uhh... what happened?" "The huge storm happened." I explained. "Sorry about that. I..." I don't know how to explain myself. "Yeah, the storm...." I don't know how to explain myself, but what I heard is that Khione, Erebus and Ceto. "We can worry about the storm later, but now we have to stop Khione, Erebus and Ceto from causing more havocs. So, me, Adeline, Nox and the rest of us gathered up and decided to form a team. The deceased ones are left behind. "Okay, so from my coma, I learned that Erebus, Khione and Ceto were advancing to New York, and in fact, they are causing havocs as of now. I don't want to get more people involved since I vowed to myself that we will not trust anyone other than the group we have. Then, I saw Drake coming to Lora's body. He held her body and closed his eyes. I rushed towards him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Drake, leave her alone. She's dead." "And I'm going to revive her." He countered. "Drake! Consider what you are doing! You will be breaking the laws of death, and worse things could happen if we do that!" "But some of the Dark Circle members are killed by your lightning bolts! That would give us replacement!" "Hmm..." I considered this for a while. "Ok then, but don't be surprised if Lora wokes up so much weaker than usual." "I don't care!" He waited for a while, and then he began to sing something to Hades. Then after a few minutes, Lora's didn't even move a muscle. "Let me do it." Garrett said. Drake stepped aside and allowed Garrett to do the resurrecting, unaware of the consequences. Garrett sang something to Hades and then after a while, Lora started coughing hard. "Uhh..." Lora seemed in a daze. "Lora!!!" Drake shouted with glee as he embraced Lora tightly. Lora looked up weakly. "Uhh... Is the war over?" "No, it's just getting started." Drake said. "Uhh..." I put my hands and healed her, but it didn't seem to have any effect. It looks like this is a consequence of raising her from the dead. "Lora, you shouldn't even come back, I can sense your powers are weakening." I told her. "Yeah, I should have gone to Elysium." Lora said. "Well well well...." A voice said behind us, and they are the three gods that set our group up, it's Khione, Erebus and Ceto. I decided to summon forth the most powerful form of the storm. I formed my hands into a circle, closed my eyes and imagined every form of energy in the universe come to me. I felt the rushing of more than 10 thousand adrenaline rushing through my veins. I could feel my body surrounded with dark lightning, and with my hands, I made an orb that is tightly packed with dense dark energy of the universe. Then, I cast the orb into the sky and it made an eye of the storm. Clouds started to gather and the mist wove itself so thick that it becomes an almost total darkness. They have set us up and they are going to pay. Now, the storm that I had made, is actually charged with 800 ExaVolts with 400 ExaAmperes so that leaves us with only a little resistance. Just then, Khione started to conjure a snowstorm, but I concentrated the lightning to hit her. The eye of the storm conjured a lightning that hit Khione square in the chest. The other gods, Erebus and Ceto really felt the tremor of the lightning bolt that I just threw at her. Khione is lying helplessly on the ground, because the bolt that I just threw is packed with 80 PetaVolts of electricity, enough to make the ocean surge within 700 miles radius. The Chiaroscuro Homepage 'Chapter 19 ' Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion